criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matti Juhani Saari
|death place = Kauhajoki, South Ostrobothnia, Finland |pathology = School Shooter Mass Murderer Arsonist |mo = Shooting |victims = 10 killed 11 injured |status = Deceased |alias = Wumpscut86|time = September 23, 2008|capture = }} Matti Juhani Saari was a Finnish school shooter, mass murderer, and arsonist who was responsible for the Kauhajoki School Massacre on September 23, 2008 in Kauhajoki, Western Finland. It is the deadliest school massacre in Finnish history. Background Saari was born on May 20, 1986. The second child in his family, he had to be under monitoring due to his slow growth and development and was also hospitalized a few times before he started school. Saari was said to have been very happy and lively as a baby, but as he grew up, he became shy, withdrawn, and quiet; he also cried a lot. His parents' relationship was unstable, and as a result, they separated when he was about a year old. However, they never actually divorced until he was three years old. His mother remarried six years later. In 2003, his brother, suffering from an illness for years, died. Saari, who had a close relationship with him, was devastated by this loss. Saari did well in school, but he was bullied and had to be switched as a result of said bullying taking a toll on his mental health. When he entered college, the bullying stopped. As usual, he did well. However, in spring 2008, students expressed their concerns about Saari, saying that he used alcohol, played with a knife, and made references to suicide. He was also mentally ill and seemed to be obsessed with the Jokela High School Massacre. On July 10, 2006, Saari began his military service in Kajaani. He passed his basic training but failed his physical tests. He was bullied and told a doctor about his mental illness. A month later, he was thrown out of the army for opening fire against orders. Saari also began giving hints that he was going to carry out a school shooting; for example, he told his half-sister, "Maybe I should go to my school and start shooting." She thought he was only joking. On August 5, 2008, he went on a school trip to Southern Finland, where he proceeded to take multiple photographs of the Jokela School Centre. Sometime before the massacre, Saari began to wear a black leather jacket and kept his hair combed back, making him look similar to the Jokela shooter, Pekka-Eric Auvinen. Workers at gun shops where he bought clips and cartridges from called him a copycat. One owner later said that Saari was expressionless. A week before the shooting, Saari had caused controversy at a party. He imposed himself on women while drunk, talking about school shootings. When he was obviously rejected, he threatened, "You'll be sorry." Restaurant staff at the student party recalled he did not respond when spoken to and that eye contact with him was impossible. Saari's hobbies included watching videos related to Columbine and Jokela; on a more normal and harmless note, he also enjoyed swimming, playing electric drums, and listening to music. Before the massacre, he also took up a hobby of shooting targets. Saari was an atheist who did not have any particular social views, and his mother thought that he did not like guns, computers, or school shootings. He used "Wumpscut86" as his online alias. Shooting On September 18, 2008, just a few days before the shooting, Saari paid a surprise visit to his mother and her family. Nothing was unusual about his behavior, but his sudden appearance most likely meant that his rampage was premeditated. On the evening before the attack, Saari filmed videos of himself in a shooting range and the polytechnic yard. The videos of him at the shooting range include Saari saying, "You will die next" and "Goodbye" in English. An hour before the shooting, he uploaded the videos to a file-sharing service on the Internet. The file was named "Massacre at Kauhajoki" and also contained photos of him, most of which showed Saari holding a gun. It was half an hour later when he uploaded three of the pictures to his profile on the IRC Gallery community. These photos depicted Saari pointing a gun at the camera. In the video he shot at the schoolyard, he mentioned that he was going to kill people in his school. This video was never published or sent to anyone. Saari left behind two handwritten notes. Said notes are not available in their entirety, but the contents mentioned that he had been planning the shooting since 2002. Also written was, "I hate the human race. The solution is Walther P22." The notes said that Saari's "hatred for mankind" was his motive for the massacre. On September 23, Saari entered his school through the basement. At 10:40 AM, the shooting began. Aftermath TBA Known Victims All of the following were victims of Kauhajoki School Massacre, September 23, 2008 Fatalities * Kimmo Antero Martiskainen, 51 * Anu Helena Finnilä, 20 * Emmi Helinä Kiili, 20 * Essi Anniina Korkiamäki, 21 * Marko Olavi Koskinen, 21 * Tanja Tuulia Kotilainen, 26 * Jenni Mari Lahti-Röyskö, 21 * Marjukka Josefiina Liukku, 20 * Niina-Emilia Rantala, 20 * Reetta Eija Elisabeth Valli, 21 Survivors * Unnamed woman, 21 * Ten students and/or staff members * Jukka Forsberg On Criminal Minds TBA Sources * Wikipedia's article about the Kauhajoki School Massacre * Murderpedia's article about Saari * Report about the Kauhajoki School Massacre * Find a Grave article about the Kauhajoki victims Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Rampage Killers Category:Real School Shooters Category:Real Arsonists Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Suicides Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Narcissists